


Naruto Run Motherfucker

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Tension, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "so YOU'RE the kid who naruto runs through the hall!"inspired by this post: http://the-witch-daddy.tumblr.com/post/157131852074/school-au-prompts-part-2





	

Levi wasn't expecting it. God, who would have!?

All he remembers was walking down the hall, then out of no where there was a kid was on top of him.

The room went quiet. Then all of the sudden, laughter erupted up. He looked around. It was mostly ninth graders, but his friend (who he was walking with) was still there, laughing his ass off, too.

Levi looked up at the kid. First, he noticed his eyes. Big green eyes that he couldn't believe were eyes and not just crystals. Then, he noticed his hair. A bit sticky so it stuck to his forehead. It was messy as well. And finally, he noticed his expression. It gave the kid away instantly. It looked like he was trying to figure out a way to explain what just happened.

For some reason, Levi had a feeling like he knew this kid. Then it hit him. Just as the kid was about to say something, Levi shouted out, "So you're the kid who always Naruto runs through the halls!"

Everyone burst into more heavy and breathy laughter, including the kid (who was still on top of him, may he add).

"I fuckin' ship it!" Levi heard one of the ninth graders, who he was guessing was this kids friend, yell out. The kid on top of him blushed but didn't object.

As if he just now realized the position they were in, the kid jumped up and scurried off to a group of kids.

As they were walking away, Levi heard one of them shout, "That's just your luck, Jaeger!" and a muffled, "Fuck off."

Then, he wasn't sure if this was his imagination, he heard a muttered phrase of ,"Falling into your crush isn't something everyone does, Jaeger."

\--------

Levi had decided to find out who this 'Yeager' kid was. He didn't have any idea where to start, but, if you find out some random kid who was literally on top of you early in the week, your going to want to find out more information.

His first mistake was to ask Hanji for help. He still regrets the moment dearly.

-

"Hey, four eyes! Come here for a moment." Levi called towards them.

"Yesssss, my dear!" Hanji called after him as they ran to where he was standing.

Levi sighed before he went on, not even wanting to deal with their stupidity. Before he could debate whether actually asking them about it, Levi just blurted it out, "Do you know someone called Yeager?"

"Hmm, who?" Hanji laughed, then their face got all serious, "Wait! That's the kid who landed on you! Oh my god you have a crush!!"

"I-I don't have a crush!"

Hanji grinned at him, "Mmh, okay hun. Anyways, he's in ninth grade. Full name's Eren Jaeger. He's actually decently popular. Cute, too. He just turned 15."

Levi scoffed, "How do you know so much about him?"

"He's in my fencing club, of course!"

"Ah," Levi grinned at them, "Do you think you could-"

Hanji got a mysterious glint in their eye, "Set you two up on a date?! Sure!"

Then, they ran off, leaving Levi beyond confused, frustrated, and a worried mess.

-

Now, Levi was sitting in his bedroom waiting for Hanji to text back. He had no control over what happened next, and he hated it. For all he knows, Hanji's telling Eren all about his so called "crush".

\--------

Levi Ackerman would have never thought he would end up in this situation. Then again, here he was, having lunch, or as Hanji called it, a date, with some bratty 9th grader.

This kid, who he had learned was Eren Jaeger, was blabbering on about how surprised he was when Hanji popped up next to him, demanding he go on a date with Levi (Levi got that part, though, that poor kid. Hanji was terrifying). He looked nervous, and he almost spilt his water all over the table when the waitress came over.

"How are you two?!"

Eren blushed, but answered, "I'm good, m'am."

"That's good. It's so nice seeing you two out on a date even with the recent events going on. Are you ready to order?" The waitress bubbled out.

Levi decided to let Eren deal with this comment. He watches as Eren stuttered out a, "I- we're not- how did you know I'm gay...?"

Eren was completely flustered a the waitress answered, "Gaydar, my dear."

"Oh- okay. Uhh, I'll just have a cheeseburger."

"Thank you!" The waitress turned to Levi, "And you, sir?"

"I'll take an order of fries and lots of coffee."

The waitress laughed, but Levi met her with a dead serious stare. She walked away scoffing but still bouncing and overjoyed.

After a few moments of silence, Eren mumbled out a, "Soareweonadate?"

"Hmm," Levi smirked, "I guess you could say that."


End file.
